A Trip to Sardegna
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking a holiday to Sardegna at Littorio's suggestion, the Commander soon finds himself touring with the beautiful city, with his equally-beautiful companion as his guide. And by the time they hit the hotel, things quickly get heated. [Smut]


**A Trip To Sardegna**

Sardegna.

A word that brought forth images of sprawling terracotta-topped villas, of a sparkling blue ocean that stretched from one end of the city to the other. Sardegna's reputation was infamous, as was its warm climate. Something the Commander swiftly found out as he stepped out of their chartered plane, and into the warm afternoon air.

While the Naval Base had been chilly with the cool spring air, Sardegna was the direct opposite; the warm air accompanied by a pleasantly cool breeze wafted in from the sparkling ocean. The Commander slowly descended the metal stairs until his feet hit the concrete runway, hearing a second pair of footfalls echoing behind him. The main reason why he had flew all the way out to Sardegna for a little vacation.

''Ahh... it feels ever so wonderful to be back~'' Littorio groaned in satisfaction, taking a deep breath and savouring the familiar scent of her homeland.

He flushed lightly when she groaned, the deep lilt to her voice making it seem so embarrassingly sensual. Something Littorio clearly intended, a lazy smirk curling at her lips as she gazed down at him; red eyes filled with flirtatious amusement. The Battleship had been insistent on taking him back to her country, to show him the sights and treat him 'the Sardegna way', and he had eventually taken her up on the offer.

The Commander was snapped out his thoughts as Littorio's perfectly smooth hand snaked into his, curling her slim fingers around his. ''Come Commander, allow me to show you around – we have much to see, after all~''

With a light chuckle the Commander gave her hand a squeeze, smiling. ''Then I'll be in your care, Littorio.''

''Hmhm, let us set off then!''

X-x-X

Littorio was a natural guide, the Commander had to admit.

The two of them toured all over the city, the busty Battleship escorting him through narrow alleyways and down vast streets. They visited various wineries and tasted the best Sardegna had to offer, from the large enterprises to the small hide-away family businesses. When they grew hungry they grabbed a bite at one of the many food vendors dotting the streets, relaxing on a gondola as they sailed down one of the many rivers of the capital, the afternoon sun warm against their skin until it was replaced by refreshingly cool shadows, courtesy of the houses lining the riverways.

After that they stepped back onto the cobblestone streets and slipped deeper into the city, visiting several public monuments or art galleries; Littorio regaling him with the illustrious history behind them all, knowing it by memory. Even though he wasn't a history person he couldn't help but listen, Littorio's smooth voice commanding his attention no matter how softly or loudly she spoke.

In what felt like no time the sun began to set, dipping beyond the horizon and casting the city in a dark purple hue, a field of golden lights spilling out from thousands of windows as people flicked their lights on. Littorio escorted him to a private restaurant hidden away near the seafront and the two nibbled away at their dinner, the Battleship constantly flirting with him to rile him up; and even after enduring an entire day for her playful teasing he still found himself getting flustered from it, unused to such direct flirting.

At least Prinz Eugen or Prince of Wales were somewhat subtle about it. Littorio didn't even try to hide it.

_Ding~_

The elevator door slid open with a soft hiss, revealing the long hallway with only a single pair of doors at the end. The Commander stepped out into the hotel hallway, Littorio only a step behind him. As per Littorio's tastes the hotel was expectedly lavish, resting at the highest point of the city and overlooking the entire area, doubly so when their room was on the top floor.

A pair of arms snaked around his left arm, followed by a smirking face to peek over his shoulder. ''Enjoy our day, Commander~?''

He flushed at her sudden closeness, glancing away from her amused red eyes. ''Y-Yeah. Thanks for showing me around.''

''Hmhm, my pleasure~'' Littorio chuckled softly, her right hand sliding down until her fingers interlaced with his.

The Commander blushed lightly at her boldness but didn't pull away, privately savouring the warmth of her hand. His gaze flickered over to his right as he passed a rectangular window, his eyes widening as he gazed out over the expansive forests and farmland that laid to the north of the city, obscured by the darkening sky yet only adding to its charm.

Littorio squeezed his hand and she leaned in, her breath brushing against his left ear. ''Hmhm... just wait until we reach our room, _Commander~_''

There was that sensual drawl again, sending shivers up his spine and leaving him torn between embarrassment and tentative desire. Littorio clearly noticed his inner conflict and smirked sensually, untangling their fingers and walking ahead of him – her right hand briefly dipping into her coat pocket and withdrawing a key, sliding it into the lock and twisting it right. By the time he reached Littorio her hand had slid to the door-handle, her knowing smirk leaving him curious. The green-haired Battleship said nothing, merely smirking at him as she pushed the double doors wide open – and revealing the grand room within.

He expected it to be big given it was the only one on the floor, but that didn't prepare him for the sheer grandeur of the place. A high ceiling, warm peach-beige walls with numerous paintings dotting them. White panelling lined the bottom of the wall and a strip of rich gold wallpaper traced the painted ceiling, a depiction of the rising sun carved onto the ceiling. Numerous rich-mahogany furniture lined the room, most notably the large king-sized bed situated at the other end of the room, the off-white covers joined by immensely fluffy pillows.

The Commander walked into the grand room, left in a state of awe. ''Wow...''

Littorio smirked. ''Why don't you check out the window, Commander?''

His gaze shifted over to the left, fixating on a large rectangular window that took up most of the wall; a pair of thick gold curtains neatly hanging on either side of it. With slow steps he approached, his sense of awe only growing as he found himself looking over the entire city – a vast landscape of terracotta-topped villas and a thousand golden lights greeting him. From so high up he could see everything from the docks to the monuments to the rivers; almost able to trace their route from start to finish.

A pair of arms snaked around his chest from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder. ''I remembered your love of heights and acquired us this room just for you, Commander.''

The Commander flushed lightly, a smile creeping across his face. ''...thank you, Littorio.''

Littorio chuckled softly, shifting around to his side and tilting him to face her. The woman's smooth hands slid up his chest and along his neck, tenderly cupping his cheeks. Littorio stood barely a few inches taller than him thanks to her shoes, her sensual amusement mixing with genuine warmth, the unexpectedly tender expression making him blush.

Slowly she leaned in, their foreheads pressing together – eyes mere inches apart. ''You can thank me in a... _special _way, if you so desire, Commander.''

He shuddered at her implicating tone, her warm red eyes gaining a playful glint to them; her thumb soothingly stroking under his eye. He nodded faintly and Littorio smirked, tilting her head down so their lips gently pressed together – and he took the plunge, closing the miniscule distance between them.

Littorio's lips were surprisingly soft against his own, parting slightly as a slow, rumbling groan slipped out her throat, the sensual sound only enticing him to kiss her more. On instinct his hands came to rest on her wide hips, holding her close as their lips connected; savouring the long moment for as long as he could until he was forced to pull back for air, breathing slightly heavier. Littorio met his gaze and licked her lips, a pleased smile gracing her beautiful face before she took the lead, swiftly kissing him deep on the lips, and muffling his low groan.

Littorio wordlessly slid her hands down his neck and to his shoulders, pushing him back. Not resisting he pulled her with him, lost in the sensual kiss – until he was snapped out it, his legs hitting the bed and sending him flopping back onto the wonderfully soft covers. Their lips broke apart and their foreheads bumped together, a soft grunt slipping past his lips... and his cheeks darkened as Littorio's ample chest squished up against his chest, the softness easily felt through her coat.

''Mm...'' Littorio smirked sensually down at him, drawing in a slow breath. ''You are ever so alluring, Commander~''

Their lips met in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. A groan rumbled from his chest as Littorio leaned back, her slim fingers going to work and unbuttoning his shirt with masterful ease. The cool bedroom air brushed against his collarbone as one button came undone, followed by a second then third button; more and more of his chest becoming exposed as Littorio undressed him.

His lungs burned for air and Littorio retreated, her warm breath brushing against his face. The Battleship smirked sultrily at him, leaning back and unbuttoning the last two buttons of his shirt, causing it to spill open. A shiver ran through him as Littorio immediately laid her hands on his stomach, sensually sliding her smooth hands up to his chest; feeling him up with an approving glint in her eyes.

Littorio licked her lips slowly, her hands curving up his neck. ''My personal Adonis...''

In a heartbeat she leaned in again, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He groaned as she quickly broke it off, instead peppering his jawline with sensual kisses and shifting down to his neck, her warm breath sending shivers running down his spine. Littorio chuckled softly into his neck, smooching his jugular and snaking her arms underneath him; roaming her hands up and down his back sensually.

Littorio shifted back, her lips ghosting over his skin as she peppered him with sensual kisses, the simple act only adding to his building arousal. She trailed her hot kisses down his chest and along his stomach, her crimson eyes never leaving his as she teasingly went lower, her lithe hands slipping out from under him and grasping his belt instead. The jingling of his belt buckle filled the bedroom, his belt going slack in a matter of seconds and his pants shifting down his waist not a moment later.

''Nn... Littorio...'' The Commander groaned as the Battleship kissed his pelvis.

The busty woman only smirked, hooking her fingers until the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down his legs, his half-erect cock springing free. Littorio's cheeks dusted a faint pink and she hummed, her right hand sliding up and curling around his dick, and a groan rumbled from his chest as she gave his cock a tantalisingly slow jerk.

''Hmhm... you're quite big, Commander~'' Littorio purred at him, leaning in and kissing the tip.

The Commander could only grunt wordlessly in reply, twitching as gentle pleasure teased his cock. Littorio's smirk only widened as he quickly grew hard in her hand, his ample size enticing her to tease him more – her wonderfully soft lips audibly smooching the tip of his cock. Her fingers gripped his cock tighter as she continued jerking him off, the achingly slow movement adding to the fire building inside him.

Littorio's eyes flickered back up to his and she locked eyes with him, holding his gaze as she kissed his cock with deliberate slowness. Her hand loosened and she slowly released his cock, allowing her to shift down his dick and trail sensual kisses down the underside of his shaft, each slow kiss punctuated with an erotic smooching sound. She soon reached the base and planted her lips on his cock, giving a long suck before her tongue slid out; sensually dragging her tongue all the way back up to the tip.

''Mm~'' Littorio hummed lustfully, slipping her tongue back into her mouth and kissing the tip – before parting her lips, his cock sliding into her mouth.

The Commander grit his teeth, doing little to stifle the low moan of pleasure that rumbled from his throat. The wet warmth of Littorio's mouth engulfed his cock, the divine sensation sapping the breath from his lungs and leaving him gripping the covers beneath him; enduring the wonderful sensations shooting through him. Littorio wasn't content with just the tip however, eagerly pushing her head down further and accepting over half his cock inside her mouth on the first go.

After a long moment she raised her head back up until the tip nearly slipped out her hot mouth, only for her to swiftly plunge her head back down again. He couldn't contain his low groan of pleasure, shuddering as the sexy Battleship lustfully sucked on his cock – her tongue masterfully stroking the underside of his dick. The sensation was made all the more erotic by the fact she hadn't taken her eyes off his for even a moment, lustfully gazing up at him as she sucked him off.

''H-Haah...'' He broke off the stare-off first, tilting his head back and groaning.

A sharp shudder ran through him as Littorio gave his cock a strong suck, the lewd slurping sound sending pleasant shivers running through him. Daringly he slid a hand down and into her green hair, pushing her spiky headband off and making it fall onto the floor behind her. Littorio didn't bat an eye, if anything she seemed pleased with his tentative touching; a low hum escaping her stuffed mouth and sending pleasurable vibrations through his twitching cock.

Bit by bit Littorio sunk deeper down his cock, taking more of him inside her mouth until her soft lips wrapped around the base of his shaft; a rumbling groan escaping him. Littorio paused for only a moment to send him a cocky look before she purposefully sucked on his cock, a jolt of hot pleasure shooting through his twitching shaft. The Battleship took note of this and chuckled, tilting her head to the side and bobbing her head with more insistence, the tip of his cock poking her cheek each time she pushed her head down.

''Mn... Littorio...'' He breathed out, releasing a shaky breath as he threaded his fingers into her soft hair. ''Y-You're really... good at this...''

A pop echoed as Littorio pulled her lips off his dick, her slim fingers curling around his cock and jerking him off without pause. ''Hmhm... of course~''

The Commander stifled a groan as Littorio leaned down, licking the base of his cock as she jerked off the top half; her thumb teasingly rubbing the tip of his dick, pre-cum smearing against her fingertip. The sensation only enticed Littorio more, her sensual smirk growing as she redoubled her efforts, all too happy to pleasure him. She slid her hand up to the tip, her soft palm rubbing against the tip as she groped his cock, her tongue continuing to teasingly lick the base of his shaft.

After a long few moments she shifted tactics, releasing his dick and sliding her tongue up to the tip – and taking him back into her mouth. The familiar hotness of her mouth was a stark contrast to the coolness of the bedroom, a groan escaping him from the erotic sensation. A pleasant burn slowly spread throughout his pelvis and spread down his cock, a lewd pressure rapidly swelling inside him as Littorio got him off.

''Ahh... I can't keep going...'' He forewarned her, gently pushing her head down.

Littorio hummed sensually, obligingly sinking all the way down until his cock dipped down her throat. With masterful ease the busty woman deep-throated him, moaning sensually as she sucked his throbbing cock faster and teased him with her tongue, fully aware of how close he was getting to climax. If anything the knowledge only made her work harder, sucking him off with lustful passion as she sought out his imminent orgasm, eager to taste him completely.

And as she deep-throated him once more, giving his cock a strong, lewd suck – he couldn't take it. ''N-_Nn!_''

Littorio swiftly took his whole length into her mouth, groaning approvingly as ropes of cum shot down her throat like hot magma, prompting her to swiftly gulp it all down. Her tongue lustfully teased the underside of his cock, coaxing out as much of his seed as she could with masterful ease.

Only once his orgasm slowed down did she stop, giving his cock one last suck before pulling her lips off – sucking in a quick gasp of air, her ample chest heaving within her jacket. ''Mm... as delicious as the rest of you, Commander~''

The Commander didn't bother retorting, too busy panting in air to muster the effort. That was until Littorio crawled up his panting frame and straddled his waist, her smooth hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a quick, yet no less passionate kiss. He groaned and didn't resist, kissing her back and snaking his hands down to her ass, his fingers sinking into her smooth pantyhose.

Their lips broke apart with an audible pop, Littorio's sensual smirk not having faded even slightly. ''Would you like to see my beauty fully, _Commander~?_''

He nodded with thinly-veiled eagerness, eliciting a gentle chuckle from Littorio and prompting her to lean back, her hands sliding up to her collar. Her nimble fingers easily undid the latch holding her cape in place, and with the flutter of cloth it fell off her shoulders and onto the bed behind him. Her black belt came off next, followed swiftly by her shoulder-mounted brooch, the three articles of clothing falling onto the floor with a muted thump.

His full focus was on Littorio however, watching with open anticipation as she undid the side-buttons of her black-and-white coat, and with the flutter of cloth her coat spilled open. Even though he was panting he suddenly found himself breathless, his gaze wandering over Littorio's torso. Her large breasts were held in a lacy green bra with a black trim, the thin black straps looping over her shoulders. Even from below her he got a plentiful view of her cleavage, her skin visibly soft and nearly inviting him to touch her, to explore her divine body completely. His eyes slowly left her breasts and travelled down her flat stomach, his gaze landing on her pantyhose-clad waist, realising she wasn't wearing any skirt beneath her long dress-coat.

''Hmhm...'' Littorio chuckled softly; sensual voice fluttering through the air elegantly. ''Just having you look at me like that... leaves me wanting you even more~''

The moment the last syllable left her lips she was kissing him again, her heavenly-soft lips meshing against his. The Commander groaned and returned the passionate kiss, groping her ass and savouring her muted groan of approval. Her rear felt soft in his hand, doubly so with the smooth fabric of her pantyhose in the way; all but inviting him to touch her more.

Littorio broke off the deep kiss with a smirk, leaning back and deliberately sticking her chest out. ''Mm... want a feel?''

His response came in the form of sitting up in a heartbeat, groping her smooth ass and kissing her deeply on the lips. Littorio groaned at the sudden burst of confidence, her voice deepening when his hands swiftly left her ass and snaked up her sides, latching onto her bra-clad breasts. Her underwear was thin enough that he could easily feel her boobs through her bra, their ample size making it impossible to fit into his hands yet enticing him to try anyway, to grope her mindlessly for hours on end if need be.

Littorio pulled back from the kiss and snaked her hands up to his shoulders, suddenly pushing him back. The Commander grunted as his back hit the bed, but any complaints died a swift death as he watched her sit up slightly, hooking her thumbs into her black pantyhose. She met his gaze and smirked sensually, pushing her pantyhose down with deliberate slowness to reveal her cream thighs and lacy green panties.

He blushed at the sensual sight, his hands falling from her chest as he simply watched her pull off her pantyhose, her long legs now bare to his gaze. Littorio kicked her pantyhose off her right foot and sent it flying halfway across the room, uncaring of where it landed and swiftly straddling his waist again; now clad in nothing but a pair of lacy green underwear.

''Haah... that's better, isn't it~?'' Littorio teased breathily, smirking sensually as she gently grasped his dick and pushed it towards her, moaning softly as she rubbed her panty-clad pussy against his shaft.

The Commander shuddered at the lewd contact, gripping her hips. Littorio chuckled softly but didn't stop, gently rolling her hips and grinding herself against his erect dick, teasing him relentlessly. Her underwear was so dangerously thin he could feel her womanhood through the fabric, the erotic sensation adding to his arousal and nearly driving him mad with desire.

Mercifully Littorio didn't tease him for long, her idle grinding soon coming to a stop. Instead she slid two fingers into her panties and pushed the front aside, exposing her delicate womanhood to his lustful gaze. With tantalising slowness Littorio raised her hips up and shifted forwards, positioning herself directly above his sensitive cock. One hand slid down and gently grasped his shaft, angling it up towards her waiting slit and lowering her hips.

''Mn...'' Littorio groaned softly as the tip touched her folds, breathing a lustful groan as she rubbed the tip against herself. ''Commander...''

''Lit- _Nn!_'' The Commander gasped as Littorio suddenly lowered herself down, his cock becoming engulfed in her hot pussy.

He gripped her wide hips tightly, holding onto her for dear life as he endured the heavenly sensation of her pussy – a sexy, lustful moan passing Littorio's lips as she took his dick into herself. The busty woman slowly rolled her hips, sinking further down his cock and accepting more of him into herself; her inner walls clamping tight around his shaft.

''Mm...'' Littorio moaned deeply, resting her hands on his chest. ''So big... it feels like I'm being stuffed full~''

The Commander shuddered at her playful words, giving her hips an idle squeeze. Littorio smirked down at him and slowly raised her hips back up, exposing his cock to the cool bedroom air – before she swiftly dropped back down again, a mutual moan escaping both of them as her hot pussy clenched pleasurably around his erect cock. The mere sensation of being inside her took his breath away and left him wanting even more, weakly pulling her hips down and begging for more.

Littorio was happy to give him more, a throaty moan escaping the Battleship as she pushed herself down, sinking further down his dick. Due to his position he got a perfect view of his cock disappearing into her pussy, the erotic sight turning him on more than he already was – something Littorio was quick to take notice of, her smirk turning devious.

''Hah... like the view~?'' Littorio teased, her right hand sliding up to her stomach and down to her pelvis, the gentle movement drawing his eye back to her womanhood.

In response he gave her hips a squeeze and pulled her down his cock, earning a deep moan from the sensual woman. Despite himself he couldn't restrain himself, lustfully bucking his hips up to meet her bounces – eliciting even more sexy moans from Littorio as his cock plunged deeper into her slick pussy. She felt so indescribably good it was impossible to simply let her have her way with him, his lust demanding ever more pleasure.

Littorio was clearly of the same mind, her moans becoming deeper and more lustful as she surrendered to her own lust. Her ample breasts bounced in her bra as she rode him, the smacking of skin soon filling the bedroom as she took his entire cock inside her hot pussy, her inner walls lovingly clenching around his dick each time she impaled herself on it. Her bounces grew faster and more lustful by the second, his hands helping pull the busty woman down his cock as both sought out even more pleasure from their intimate act.

''Nn...'' The Commander breathed, his gaze flickering past the beautiful woman and at the window behind her, spotting their reflection in the polished glass. ''Someone... might see us...''

''Let them...'' Littorio moaned in reply, running her hands down his chest. ''Let them watch... as we become one~''

He groaned at her flirtatious reply, her inner walls clenching tight around him at the same time. His hands curved around to her ass and he groped her plush rear, his mind melting beneath the hot tightness of her pussy, blindly bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts halfway. His contribution only made Littorio move faster, her moans rising in pitch as she impaled herself over and over again on his throbbing cock, her breathing growing shallow as she dedicated her all to riding him.

His cock burned with need but he held back, gripping her alluring ass tightly in a weak attempt to hold off his imminent orgasm, wanting to savour Littorio's pussy for as long as he could. Littorio wasn't making it easy for him however, her sexy moans accompanied by all the pleasurable sensations she was giving him – all of it was rapidly burning away his stamina, his cock throbbing inside her hot womanhood, the needy burn growing stronger and stronger until-!

''C-Crap...!'' The Commander grit out, groaning through his teeth as the burning fire inside him became too much – and he came, his pulsating cock shooting ropes of cum into Littorio's divine womanhood.

Littorio buckled as his load shot inside her, a throaty moan leaving her hips. Her hips trembled and she furiously rolled her hips back and forth, stirring his pulsating cock around her insides – before she bowed her head, a strained moan escaping her trembling lips as her own orgasm rushed through her curvaceous body, her mind going blank as endured her best orgasm yet.

''M-Mm... ahh...'' Littorio quivered, her shoulders slowly going slack. ''Haah... _buon dio_...''

He groaned as the busty woman went slack, leaning up against his panting frame – barely supporting herself on her trembling arms. For a long minute the only sound was their mutual panting, his cock twitching with electrical pleasure as her inner walls spasmed around his sensitive length. Lust pumped through his veins and he sucked in a deep breath, savouring the scent of Littorio's sweet perfume, muddled by the scent of their mixed fluids.

''Mn...'' The Commander grunted, gripping her ass tightly – before he rolled them over.

Littorio groaned deeply as her sweaty back pressed against the wonderfully-cool bed, panting as she gazed up at him. His cock had slipped out of her folds when he moved but he didn't care, pressing himself flush against the beautiful Battleship and kissing her deeply on the lips, muffling her deep, lustful moan. Her hands snaked up his neck and into his hair, roaming blindly through it as their lips meshed and smacked together.

He sucked in a quick gulp of air as their lips broke apart, a shiver running through him as he gazed down at Littorio; her face flushed an aroused red, her ample chest heaving with her deep breaths, her body coated in a thin sheen of sweat... she was a goddess, there was no other comparison.

As if sensing his thoughts Littorio chuckled softly, a cocky smirk curling at her lips. ''Glorious, am I not?''

''Yeah...'' The Commander could only nod, shifting back – his fingers hooking under the waistband of her panties.

Littorio smirked and obliged, lifting her waist off the bed and letting him pull them off, throwing them somewhere behind them. The second they were out the way he moved back between her creamy thighs, shuddering as he pressed his cock up against her slick folds once more; so close to entering her. As if to reinforce the option Littorio snaked her legs around his waist, pulling their pelvises flush together and his cock sliding between her wet folds.

''Another round...'' The Battleship breathed sensually, her arms snaking under her back – unlatching her bra and making it go slack.

The Commander swiftly reached up and pulled her bra away, his eyes landing on her exposed breasts. Without her lacy bra to hide them he could admire them fully, their plump round shape arousing him beyond belief; tipped with cute rosy nubs. Just staring at them brought his cock back to full hardness, twitching against her womanhood and making Littorio coo lustfully, flashing him an inviting smile.

Wordlessly he took her up on her offer, slipping his right hand down and grasping his cock; guiding him into her pussy. The second the tip was inside he bucked his hips, roughly plunging into her pussy and making Littorio throw her head back, a sexy moan leaving her pink lips as he stuffed her womanhood full. Her slick arousal helped him sink inside her without difficulty, managing to bottom out after only a few rough thrusts; shuddering as her inner walls clamped tight around his cock once more.

''Haah~'' Littorio exhaled, her lustful smirk not fading. ''Feel free... to be as rough as you like~''

He gladly complied, picking up speed quickly and pounding into Littorio's hot pussy – her carnal moans filling the bedroom as he fucked her into the bed, listening to it creak beneath them from their intimate act. His cock was still sensitive from his back-to-back climaxes yet that only enticed him to go hard and fast from the start, drilling into her slick folds with wild abandon; extracting a chorus of throaty moans from his green-haired lover as pleasure flooded her curvaceous body.

Acting on his wild lust he laid his hands on her hips and slid them around to her ass, groping her curvy rear while he kept pounding into her weeping pussy. Her large breasts jiggled about from his rough fucking and he acted on it, one hand leaving her butt and instead latching onto her breast. Littorio moaned throatily as he gave her breast a squeeze, her back arching off the bed from the pleasurable sensation – her voice trembling as he plunged into her mid-moan.

''A-Ah~! Yes...!'' Littorio groaned out, laying her hand over his and making him grope her breast more. ''H-Harder~!''

The Commander swiftly agreed, fucking the Battleship with every ounce of strength he had – her deep, lustful moans echoing throughout the bedroom as he repeatedly bottomed out in her quivering folds. After having been the submissive one the change in role aroused him greatly, a thrilling rush pumping through his veins as he fucked his beautiful goddess into the bed, extracting endless moans from her pink lips as he speared into her slick womanhood.

Her free hand snapped up and grabbed a rough handful of the bed covers, her pussy coiling tight around his throbbing cock. He groaned at her pleasurable tightness and kept pounding her, unheeding of the growing burn in his cock as his third orgasm began to build, his stamina waning after cumming twice already.

Mercifully Littorio wasn't far off either, her pussy quivering around his dick as he kept fucking her into the bed. Their mixed fluids dribbled down her inner thighs but neither cared, the wet smacking of skin adding to their bubbling arousal, his cock spearing all the way inside her hot womanhood over and over again, her inner walls quivering around his shaft pleasurably – until Littorio couldn't take it anymore.

''Mm~! Oh god- Nn~!'' Littorio's shoulders curled inwards, her red eyes screwing tightly shut. ''G-God... f-_fuck- A-AHH~!_''

With a loud cry bordering on a scream Littorio climaxed, spasming beneath him as her best orgasm yet ripped through her burning body. The Commander gasped as she suddenly tightened around him, her honey squirting out past his cock and her inner walls squeezing him for dear life. The sensation was too much to resist, and in an instant he climaxed – wildly buckling and thrusting into her pussy as he came, shooting ropes of cum into Littorio mid-thrust; his mind going blank as he orgasmed.

His thrusts quickly slowed and he gave one last strong thrust, burying his cock all the way inside Littorio before going still, a rumbling groan leaving his throat. His cock burned and he rolled his hips, unloading every last drop into her hot insides. A groan passed his lips as his stamina finally gave out and he went limp, collapsing atop Littorio and burying his head into her neck, panting heavily.

''Ohh...'' Littorio moaned into his ear, breathlessly wrapping her arms around him. ''Mm... that felt... amazing... my love...''

The Commander wordlessly groaned, giving a blind kiss on her neck. Littorio cooed and snaked one hand into his hair, mindlessly stroking his hair as both of them recovered from their powerful climaxes; pleasurable aftershocks travelling through their connected parts and cum dribbling out her stuffed pussy.

A kiss planted itself on his cheek. ''Let us rest a bit, hm...?''

''Yeah...''

X-x-X

''Mn...?''

The Commander woke up slowly, shifting about under the warm covers as bright morning sunlight beamed down on his face. He grimaced and rolled away from the bright light, but his chance at sleep was rapidly escaping, and with a sluggish grumble he cracked his eyes open. Any thoughts of sleep swiftly fled as he laid eyes on the beauty next to him, awake and amused.

''Good morning~'' Littorio purred at him, flashing him her signature smirk.

''M... Morning...'' He blushed, his eyes roaming over her exposed body – the covers just barely resting under her ample breasts.

Littorio smirked wider and slid an arm under her generous chest. ''After the night we just shared, a little nudity still makes you so flustered~?''

The Commander didn't deign that with a response, merely glancing away with a half-hearted grumble. That was until she snaked her hand around to his cheek, tilting his head back towards her – and his blush darkened as she pressed her forehead against his, their noses just-barely touching from how close she was.

''Hmhm...'' Littorio breathed a soft chuckle, tilting her head down and kissing him lightly on the lips. ''Did you know something, my love~?''

''Y-Yeah...?''

''There's an en-suite bathroom just waiting to be used...'' The Sardegna woman informed coyly. ''And I'll certainly need some... _help_, cleaning up after the mess we made~''

The offer was undeniable, his cheeks darkened as he nodded lightly. ''Ah... lead the way.''

''Gladly~''

[END]


End file.
